Blood in Roses
by Nanadaime-chan
Summary: "Kau memiliki 10 hari lagi. Cari tahu 'Rose Garden' di suatu tempat di kastil ini dalam 10 hari. Jika kau meminum embun malamnya, kau bisa kembali sebagai manusia." / Story from 'Shall we date? Blood in Roses' android games! UchihaBroFem!Naru. Next or Del? Give me your choice! DLDR! RnR, please ;3
1. Chapter 1 : Opening

**Blood in Roses+ © NTT Solmare Corp**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Written as Naruto Characters by** **Nanadaime-chan**

 **|| Uchiha Itachi / Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruko**

 **|| Pair : ItaFem!Naru / SasuFem!Naru**

 **|| Teen+**

 **|| Warn! AU,** **This story is from games on android** **, Maybe OOC, Gaya penulisan yang amburadul, Typo(s)**

.

.

"Kau memiliki 10 hari lagi. Cari tahu 'Rose Garden' di suatu tempat di kastil ini dalam 10 hari. Jika kau meminum embun malamnya, kau bisa kembali sebagai manusia."

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

 **Opening**

Cerita ini terjadi di masa lalu. Bertempat di sebuah kastil misteri yang menghubungan dua dunia. Dunia pertama disebut sebagai 'Lorraine' dimana manusia, tanpa kekuatan, tinggal. Orang-orang hidup di bawah peraturan raja, dan hidup sesuai dengan hukum mereka. Sedangkan dunia yang lain disebut sebagai 'Reichdole' dimana makhluk ajaib, yang memiliki kekuatan gelap, tinggal. Mereka tidak memiliki raja untuk mengatur mereka, mereka hidup setia dengan keinginan mereka.

Bagaimanapun, antara warga kegelapan hidup bebas, munculah sebuah kekuatan kuat yang sangat ekstrim. Mereka menyebutnya, 'Vampir'. Mereka mulai mengatur dan mengontrol 'jalan' untuk bepergian antara dua dunia itu.

Setelah beberapa ribu tahun setelah kemunculan vampir, hanya beberapa orang yang tersisa yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan makhluk ajaib itu. Dan 'dia' juga, tinggal dengan damai di sebuah desa kecil. Sampai dia menyadari takdirnya, itu adalah...

"Tidak! Jangan mendekat, atau aku akan menggigit lidahku!" aku berteriak. Namun dua orang itu tetap berjalan mendekat, tak menghiraukanku.

"Benar-benar gadis yang nakal," ujar salah satu dari mereka. Aku berjalan makin dalam di penjara bawah tanah kastil ini. 'Sial' gumamku.

"Jangan menyentuhku!"

"Kau lebih baik tidak bergerak. Atau kau akan..." ucap salah salah seorang dari mereka, yang memiliki rambut raven— yeah, mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki rambut raven, namun dia memiliki rambut yang berbeda dengan orang satunya. Ia memiliki rambut jabrik ke atas, sedangkan yang satunya berambut panjang. Aku terdiam mendengar kata-katanya. Aku seperti tak bisa membantah kalimatnya.

"A-ap— Ugh!"

"Sudah kubilang kau diam saja." kalimatku kembali terpotong. Aku merasakan sebuah luka dari benda tajam di lenganku. Aku tak bisa bergerak untuk beberapa saat, merasakan sakitnya. Melihat ada kesempatan, dua lelaki itu mendekat padaku.

Lalu si jabrik itu menarik lengan kiriku secara tiba-tiba, membawaku ke pelukannya. Sedangkan si rambut panjang memegangi lengan kananku. Mereka berdua sama-sama menarik baju yang berada di lenganku. Membuka sebuah 'akses'.

"Apa ya— AHHH!" jeritku kesakitan. Aku bisa merasakan darahku tersedot ke satu titik di mana mereka menancapkan sesuatu di sana. Aku berusaha memberontak.

"Berhentilah. Kadang kau harus tahu kapan kau harus menyerah." Ujar si rambut jabrik.

"Jadi sekarang diamlah..." sambung si rambut lurus. Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar.

"Tidak!" semakin aku bergerak, duri-duri yang melilit tubuhku semakin menyakitiku. Setiap gerakan yang aku buat meninggalkan rasa sakit yang lebih, membuatku sangat menderita, tapi aku tak bisa membantu selain berusaha untuk kabur. 'Aku tidak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini!' aku mengutuk rasa ingin tahuku dari dalam hati.

.

.

 **|| BiR : TO BE CONTINUED ||**

.

.

Huahahaha! Ketemu lagi ya sama Rizu, semoga betah sama tulisan Rizu :'3 well, kali ini Rizu bawa cerita ItaFem!Naru dan SasuFem!Naru, which mean UchihaBroFem!Naru, it's look difficult, karena Rizu ngambil opening dan prologue dari sebuah game dating di android, ' **Shall we date? Blood in Roses+** ' milik NTT Solmare Corp.

Yeah, sama persis, namun Rizu menambahkan kalimat-kalimat lain agar mudah dimengerti. Untuk Day1 sampai Day10 (the last day) Rizu bakal mix antara route 'Alfred' dan 'Rupert' dari game itu sendiri. Jadi, jalan ceritanya bakal berbeda sama yang kalian mainkan (itupun kalo kalian download yea XD) hahaha. Well, ini masih _**OPENING**_ **,** kalau kalian ingin lanjut, maukah kalian RnR? Setidaknya kalau kalian setuju, Rizu bakal update Prologue-nya 2x24 jam. Itu kalau kalian setuju, nee ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Prologue

**Blood in Roses+ © NTT Solmare Corp**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Written as Naruto Characters by** **Nanadaime-chan**

 **|| Uchiha Itachi / Uchiha Sasuke / Uzumaki Naruko**

 **|| Pair : ItaFem!Naru / SasuFem!Naru**

 **|| Teen+**

 **|| Warn! AU,** **This story is from games on android** **, Maybe OOC, Gaya penulisan yang amburadul, Typo(s)**

.

.

"Kau memiliki 10 hari lagi. Cari tahu 'Rose Garden' di suatu tempat di kastil ini dalam 10 hari. Jika kau meminum embun malamnya, kau bisa kembali sebagai manusia."

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

 **Prologue**

Aku hidup sebagai seorang penyihir selama beberapa tahun di sebuah desa kecil, 'Neuheim', bersama kedua orang tuaku. Jaman dahulu, penyihir disimbolkan sebagai kekuatan jahat. Namun sekarang, kata 'penyihir' memiliki arti 'perempuan yang mampu membuat formula obat-obatan dan melakukan beberapa mantra magis'. Dengan kata lain, aku membuat obat-obatan atau mantra menenangkan pada orang-orang... itu semua adalah pekerjaan sehari-hariku.

Ada dua hal yang wanita-wanita dalam keluargaku wariskan setiap generasi. Sebuah liontin sebagai pesona keberuntungan, dan— sebuah kekuatan untuk 'melihat' masa depan. Sebuah gambaran dari masa depan muncul begitu saja di dalam pikiranku. Kadang itu terasa aneh. Ini bukanlah hal hebat— aku tidak memiliki kontrol atas kekuatan itu. Aku tidak bisa 'melihat' masa depan milikku sendiri. Satu-satunya hal yang kutahu adalah apa yang 'kulihat' adalah sebuah kejadian yang terjadi di suatu waktu di masa depan.

Aku menyadari bahwa kekuatan itu makin kuat sejak beberapa hari terakhir. Aku melihat gambaran-gambaran lebih sering dari sebelumnya. Apa yang kulihat di dalam pikiranku adalah sebuah gambaran sebuah hutan yang berada di dekat desaku. Jauh di dalam hutan, ada sebauh kastil. Dan... dua orang lelaki yang tidak familiar. Setiap kali gambaran itu muncul di pikiranku, aku selalu mendengar sebuah lagu yang aneh. Akhirnya, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan gambaran itu lagi... dan memilih untuk memasuki hutan.

"Hey, Naruko. Kau cantik seperti biasa. Kemana kau akan pergi?" seorang lelaki dari desaku menyapa saat aku hendak berjalan ke arah hutan. Aku berhenti dan menyapanya balik.

"Oh, halo. Aku ingin pergi mengambil beberapa daun herbal di hutan." Ujarku sembari tersenyum. Ia terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Terlalu berbahaya masuk ke dalam hutan menyesatkan sendirian," nasihatnya. "aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau mau." ia menambahkan. Aku tersenyum mendengar tawaran itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, terima kasih," aku berusaha berbicara dengan tenang agar dia tidak memaksa. Setelah beberapa kali berbicara santai dengan lelaki itu, aku memasuki hutan yang ada dalam 'pengelihatan'ku. Walaupun ia baik dan perhatian, aku tidak memiliki minat untuk membawanya.

Hutan Idora— orang-orang memanggil hutan ini sebagai hutan menyesatkan. Bahkan namanya mengatakan itu semua. Tak berapa lama aku kehilangan arah untuk berjalan. Berputar-putar di pepohonan yang seperti melingkar, aku benar-benar tersesat. 'Tch, apa yang harus kulakukan?'

Sinar-sinar yang menembus pepohonan sekarang benar-benar menghilang. Firasatku mengatakan untuk segera pergi, namun aku sama sekali tak memiliki petunjuk dimana jalan yang aku lewati untuk masuk ke sini. 'Aku benar-benar tidak memperhatikan...'

Ketika aku baru selesai berpikir—

"Ugh!"

Pemandangan di sekitarku tertutupi oleh sebuah cahaya putih.

'Aku tahu perasaan ini...' Inilah yang terjadi ketika aku 'melihat' masa depan.

Aku melihat kastil itu, dan dua orang lelaki memandangiku tajam, berdiri di depan sebuah kastil. Di saat yang sama, aku mulai mendengar lagu aneh. 'Suara ini... ini adalah lagu aneh yang sama...' ketika aku berusaha untuk mendengarkannya dengan hati-hati, semua berubah menjadi gelap. Setelah aku 'melihat' masa depan, aku selalu merasa pusing atau sakit kepala. Setelah tahu kalau ini akan segera berakhir, aku duduk di pohon terdekat dan mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diriku. '...aku baik-baik saja sekarang.' Aku membuka mataku dan melihat kegelapan mulai menipis.

"Aku tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus aku lewati..." sembari berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar dari sini, aku memandang sekitar. Sesuatu yang hitam bergerak di sudut mataku.

'Apa itu..?'

Benda hitam itu menggeliat dalam kegelapan. Aku berjalan menuju ke sana dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin membesar.

'Apakah itu suatu gumpalan yang besar? Bukan—,'

Dari pada itu, aku memperhatikan sebuah benda kecil yang menyerupai gumpalan besar. Di sana ada banyak titik merah.

"...kelelawar?"

Semua titik merah itu melihatku setelah selesai bergumam. Aku kaget. Secepat aku menyadari bahwa titik-titik merah itu adalah mata kelelawar, aku mulai berlari dengan cepat menjauhi gumpalan besar itu. Aku berlari. Berlari untuk hidupku.

Setelah yakin bahwa kelelawar-kelelawar itu tidak mengikutiku lagi, aku akhirnya bisa berhenti berlari. Aku bernafas sangat berat setelah lari cepat itu. Semua yang kulakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk mengambil kembali pasokan oksigen di paru-paruku. Akhirnya, aku bisa mengalihkan mataku dari kaki yang sebelumnya kugunakan untuk berlari. Pernafasanku kembali hilang oleh pemandangan yang tersebar di depanku.

Di sana berdiri sebuah kastil tua yang terlihat bisa rusak kapan saja. Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan _de javu_. Karena... aku sudah 'melihat' ini berkali-kali. Lalu bayangan kastil dengan dua lelaki itu muncul di pikiranku.

'Apa mereka di dalam kastil? Apakah lagu itu berasal dari sini? Aku harus mencari tahu.'

Aku menatap kastil itu. Aku memegang liontinku, harta karun keluargaku yang sekarang menjadi milikku, dengan erat di tangan untuk mendapatkan keberanian. Lalu, aku dengan pelan-pelan meletakkan tanganku di gerbang.

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

" _... ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan." Seseorang dengan pakaian_ maid _lelaki, membawa sebuah sapu tangan di tangannya, berkata dengan senyuman licik._

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

"Halo? Permisiii..."

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan penampilan antik di dalamnya, tidak seperti penampilan luarnya.

"Apakah ada orang di sini?" aku berbicara dengan keras, namun tak ada yang merespon. Kesunyian menyembunyikan seluruh kastil, dan di sini sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda manusia hidup. 'Tidak ada yang hidup di sini? Tetapi tetap saja... ini terlihat dalam kondisi yang baik,'

Lorong-lorong dan pegangan tangan tangga bahkan dipoles dengan baik. 'Aku mungkin menemukan seseorang di ruangan yang lain.'

Memiliki secercah harapan, aku memilih untuk melihat-lihat di sekitar kastil.

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

" _Seorang gadis manusia, huh? Aku harap dia tidak menjadi sebuah masalah." Seorang lelaki lain yang menggenakan tudung berkata. Seolah-olah Naruko adalah bencana._

" _Bau sedap apa ini? Woo hoo, aku sangat siap untuk ini!" seseorang yang lain mengatakan yang sebaliknya, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan hal ini._

" _..." orang pertama, yang memakai pakaian maid, memandang tajam tanpa suara ke arah orang ketiga._

" _Uh oh. Jangan marah padaku! Aku akan menjaga perilakuku!" sergahnya sebelum orang pertama tadi memarahinya._

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

Walaupun aku menyusuri kastil ini, aku tidak menemukan siapapun. 'Apakah aku sendirian di kastil megah ini? Ini sedikit menakutkan jika dipikir-pikir...' Harapanku untuk menemukan seseorang yang tinggal di sini mulai memudar.

"Mungkin aku harus keluar dari sini," dengan wajah ketakutan, aku memutar tubuhku dan—

"Eegh!"

Cahaya lilin-lilin yang menerangi lorong tiba-tiba menghilang. Pikiranku membeku di kegelapan. Gelap, dan aku takut. Ketakutan yang mendalam mendominasiku.

"Hey." Aku terkesikap.

"Apa kau mendengarkuuuu?"

Seseorang berada di belakangku, sebelum aku mengetahuinya, ia menepuk pundakku. Kenyataan bahwa aku mencari seseorang yang tinggal di kastil ini, pertemuan ini hanya memberiku takut itu sendiri.

"Hey, jangan gugup." Ia berucap. "Kau terlihat sangaaat enak, tapi aku tak akan memakanmu sekarang." Tambahnya dengan nada sedih di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ma-makan?" ulangku dengan terbata. Sebuah benda tajam yang menempel di pundakku terasa menerorku. 'Pi-pisau?'

Karena cara dia , kata 'pisau' segera muncul dalam pikiranku.

"Ugh... Mhh!" dia membekap mulutku dengan tangannya untuk meredam teriakanku.

"Jangan membuat kehebohan. Itu akan membuat masalah untuk KU." Aku merasakan kalau bekapannya terlalu erat.

'A-aku... tak bis-sa ber—'

Kesadaranku mulai memudar. Saat aku belum benar-benar pingsan, aku mendengar sesuatu dijatuhkan di lantai yang keras dan langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arahku.

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

"H...huh?"

'Ugh.. apa aku— diikat?'

Ketika aku membuka mata, tubuhku sudah terlilit oleh duri jadi aku tak dapat bergerak bebas. 'Dimana aku?'

Aku memandang sekitar di ruangan— sebuah ruangan kecil.

"Ini terlihat seperti penjara." Dan aku teringat kejadian tadi. 'Sebuah pisau dingin di leherku, dan—' orang itu membekap mulutku hingga susah bernafas. 'Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu?'

Itu benar-benar alami kalau aku tak bisa mengingat apapun setelah kehilangan kesadaran. 'Aku harap pengelihatan itu terjadi sekarang,' harapku dengan cemas. 'Paling tidak, aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi...'

Yah, bertentangan dengan apa yang kuharapkan, aku tak pernah bisa mengontrol kekuatanku sesuka yang aku inginkan. Aku harus mencari jalan lain.

"Pertama-tama, aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan duri-duri ini..." ketika aku menggerakkan tubuhku untuk melepaskan duri-duri itu, sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatanku.

"Lebih baik jangan gerakkan tubuhmu. Mereka hanya akan menusuk kulitmu lebih dalam."

"Huh?" aku kaget melihat seorang lelaki dengan senyum ramah memasuki ruangan.

"Tunggu, Itachi."

Dan sebuah suara lain menyambung. Aku benar-benar kaget sekarang.

"Tak bisa kupercaya..."

Kejutan lain terjadi saat seorang lelaki berambut raven— jabrik muncul setelah kedatangan orang pertama. Aku memandang mereka berdua secara bergantian.

'Mereka adalah... aku sudah sering 'melihat' mereka di pengelihatanku.'

"Apa ini kastil kalian? Apa kalian yang menyanyikan lagu aneh itu?" aku terkesikap dengan pertanyaanku sendiri. Sangat berani sekali. Namun aku tak bisa menahan rasa penasaranku dan bertanya pada mereka. Si rambut jabrik menatapku tajam sebagai respon.

"Aku tak memberikan izin untuk bertanya dari manusia rendahan sepertimu."

"Ap—?" aku tercengang dengan suara kasarnya.

"Sasuke! Walaupun dia adalah manusia, kau harus ramah pada seorang gadis—

Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk bersikap yang baik pada seorang gadis." Orang pertama menyentak si rambut jabrik— Sasuke. Namun ia segera menurunkan nadanya.

"Aku Itachi, dan ini Sasuke. Tolong maafkan ketidaksopanan adik kecilku."

Lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Itachi mendorong Sasuke ke samping dan memberiku senyuman yang lebar.

"Hmph, kau lahir sedikit lebih cepat dariku. Jangan buat dirimu seperti kakak tertua." Lelaki yang menyebut dirinya Sasuke mendorong balik Itachi lalu menatapku.

"Hn, aku pikir ini dia..." Sasuke berucap, Itachi menambahkan, "Benar... aku bisa menemukan beberapa kemiripan dari dirinya..."

Aku tak memiliki ide tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Jika aku bisa memilikimu..."

"Memiliki?" beoku tak mengerti.

"Diamlah, manusia. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menyerahkan darahmu."

Dengan tatapan dingin yang tajam, dia memberiku pernyataan yang kejam. Dan lagi, aku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sasuke..." Itachi menghela nafas. Ia menunjukkan senyum kecut saat ini, seolah-olah ia memohon kepadaku untuk memahami adiknya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kekasarannya. Dia biasanya berperilaku lebih baik dari ini."

'Itachi terlihat lebih baik daripada Sasuke yang melemparkan kata-kata kasar padaku...'

Tapi 'berikan kami darahmu'? 'Memiliki'? 'Kemiripan'? Mereka benar-benar sangat aneh. Lagi pula, mengapa aku harus terikat?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiranku. Perasaanku bercampur aduk. Diantaranya kemarahan yang semakin besar. Aku mulai berbicara.

"Apa kalian yang melemparku ke penjara?"

"Aku tak membawamu kemari, tapi aku menyuruh seseorang untuk melakukannya." Itachi menjawab pertanyaanku. Menyuruh seseorang?! Aku pikir dia orang yang ramah dengan berbicara seperti itu, aku tak mempercayainya lagi. Memang benar kalau aku masuk ke kastil ini tanpa izin, namun mengikatku dengan duri itu tak masuk akal!

Aku ingin keluar dari kastil mengerikan ini. Aku ingin bebas dari mereka. Hal pertama yang harus aku lakukan adalah aku harus menyingkirkan duri-duri ini untuk dapat melarikan diri. Tapi aku tak bisa melepaskannya, mereka hanya akan menusukku lebih dalam. Ini membuatku frustasi! Nampaknya aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memohon pada mereka.

"Aku Naruko. Aku minta maaf karena sudah masuk tanpa izin ke kastil ini. Jadi, tolong lepaskan aku dari duri-duri ini. Aku yakin kalian tak ingin menyakiti seorang gadis, benarkan?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga tak ingin melihat seorang gadis terikat di depanku. Bagaimanapun juga—,"

Itachi tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun ia memberiku sebuah seringai jahat.

"Manusia adalah makhluk yang licik. Aku minta maaf, tapi kami tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi," Itachi menutup matanya. "Biar aku beritahu. Satu-satunya cara kau bisa keluar adalah..."

"...Kau harus memberikan darahmu padaku." Sasuke menyeringai lalu mengatakan hal yang sama, Itachi tersenyum ramah. Aku merasakan rasa dingin yang menjalar hingga tulang belakangku mendengar perkataan mereka yang begitu kompak.

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

Permintaan mengerikan mereka membawaku kembali pada situasiku sekarang. Membuatku menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Kau berlumuran darah."

Sasuke mendekat dan meraih lenganku yang dengan cepat aku singkirkan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" selain ketakutan, apa yang harus kurasakan sekarang?

"Aku mulai bosan dengan ini." setelah selesai bergumam, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku menuju mulutnya.

"Berhenti!" tubuhku gemetar saat dia menjilat darah yang keluar dari pergelangan tanganku.

"Darah manis, hn?" bibirnya tertutupi darahku saat ia menyeringai.

"Kumohon! Pergilah!" aku ketakutan setengah mati tanpa mengetahui niat mereka.

"Menjauhlah dariku!" semakin aku bergerak, semakin durinya menancap ke dalam tubuhku. Pakaianku, kulitku, wajahku... semua tertutupi dengan potongan menyakitkan.

"Aku memberitahumu untuk tak banyak bergerak." Itachi berbicara padaku dengan sikap yang sopan. Dan aku tahu, dia sama sekali tidak berada di sisiku. "oh, sayang. Seorang gadis tak seharusnya berwajah ketakutan di wajah cantiknya." Terlihat sedih, Itachi menggigit salah satu ujung jarinya.

"I-Itachi?"

Aku tak bisa berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan setelahnya hingga aku berteriak sangat keras. Itachi memberikan darahnya yang ada di ujung jari pada pergelangan tanganku. Dengan cepat, bekas lukaku secara ajaib menghilang.

"Lihatlah wajahmu..." darah Itachi membuat bekas luka di wajahku menghilang. Walaupun aku tak dapat melihatnya, aku yakin bekas luka itu sudah tak ada. Dan dengan pengetahuanku sebagai penyihir, aku tahu apa yang dapat menyembuhkan segala bekas luka dengan darah mereka dengan cepat. Kalimat Sasuke yang menyuruhku untuk memberikan darahku padanya. Dan darah Itachi yang menghilangkan bekas lukaku. Mereka adalah...

"Vampir..." ucapan monologku di respon oleh mereka.

"Apakah aku tak memberitahumu? Sasuke dan aku adalah vampir."

"Kau harus merasa terhormat diinginkan oleh kami." Sasuke berkata dengan arogan. Setelah itu ia menggunakan tangannya untuk mengekspos bahu telanjangku.

"Ja-jangan..."

Semakin aku bergerak, tubuhku terjerat duri semakin erat.

"Berperilakulah dengan baik."

Tubuhku gemetar saat dia— Sasuke berbisik di telingaku, dan selanjutnya aku menemukan diriku tak berdaya.

"Sekarang kau adalah gadis baik." Dia menyingkirkan rambutku dan aku bisa merasakan nafasnya di leherku.

'Ouch!'

Nyeri terasa melalui sisi kiri leherku dan bahu kananku pada waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ahh..."

Rasa dari penetrasi di kulitku, aku tahu kalau itu adalah taring mereka walaupun aku tak melihat mereka. Darahku terhisap di mana taring mereka menancap.

"Oh..." Itachi terlihat kaget. Aku menoleh ke arah kananku dan menemukan Itachi di sana, dengan mata merah yang menatapku tajam. Dia mengambil tanganku, dan menjilat bekas luka yang ada di jariku.

"Aku tak pernah merasakan darah yang manis seperti ini. Aku akan kecanduan dengan ini..." ia berbisik di telingaku, Itachi menghisap jemariku.

"Berhenti..." suaraku melemah, tak kuasa dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Tidak, ini belum cukup." Sasuke sepertinya mendengarku, dan membantahnya. Ia kembali menggigit leherku.

"Ugh!"

"Aku... aku ingin lebih..." Itachi bermonolog, lalu menancapkan taringnya kembali di bahuku. Ia menghisap lebih banyak dari sana.

"Ahhhhhh!" tubuhku serasa mati rasa. Yang kurasakan hanyalah kesakitan. Namun ada perasaan lain selain sakit, perasaan apa ini?

"Kumohon, berhenti..."

Kesadaranku mulai memudar selagi mereka tetap menghisap darahku. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai tidak bisa berpikir...

.

.

 **|| BiR ||**

.

.

"Bangun... bangunlah..." samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hmm?" aku merasakan sesuatu menggosok kasar pipiku, dan perlahan aku membuka mata. Sebuah langit-langit yang tak kukenal, sebuah ruangan yang tak kukenal, dan... seekor kucing.

"Suara siapa tadi?" tanyaku perlahan. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di kasur, dan menatap sekitar. Aku pikir aku mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku. Tapi tak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini selain aku.

"Baguslah, kau bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu." Aku terkesikap mendengar suara itu lagi. Aku yakin kalau tadi tak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini.

"Kenapa?" aku mencari-cari sumber suaranya yang berasal dari sebelahku. Dan di sana ada seekor kucing hitam yang sedang duduk.

"Kucing... kebetulankah?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Kau benar." Aku kembali mendengar suara yang sama tepat di mana kucing itu duduk.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku hanya seekor kucing yang tinggal di kastil ini. Beberapa orang memanggilku Madame." Aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan kucing yang bisa berbicara bahasa manusia sebelumnya." Jika aku tidak tahu kalau ini adalah kastil vampir, aku tak akan percaya dengan apa yang kucing ini ucapkan. Aku sudah melalui banyak hal, namun kucing yang bisa berbicara adalah hal lain.

"Kita bisa membicarakan kemampuan bahasaku nanti. Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah kau." E-eh?

"Aku?" beoku tak mengerti.

"Apa kau ingat kalau darahmu dihisap oleh vampir bersaudara?" Madame bertanya. Tentu saja aku mengingat hal itu.

"Yeah..." bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya? Perasaan sakit ketika taring-taring itu menembus kulitku, dan sensasi aneh yang kurasakan...

"Mereka berusaha untuk mendominasimu."

"Yeah, aku tahu. Jadi..." aku sudah berubah menjadi vampir. Aku tiba-tiba merasa despresi mengingat kenyataan itu.

"Angkat dagumu! Kau belum menjadi milik mereka!"

"Huh?" aku tak mengerti.

"Kau masihlah manusia. Tetapi—."

"Jadi, aku belum berubah menjadi vampir!" aku memotong perkataan Madame, dan mengangkat kucing itu ke lenganku karena aku sangat senang— aku tak menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

"Jangan rayakan kesenanganmu dulu. Dengarkan aku." Aku menurunkannya di lantai saat ia bergerak-gerak di lenganku.

"Kau sepertinya keturunan dari darah yang spesial—

Kau sekarang berada di antara manusia dan vampir." Madame menjelaskan.

"Apakah ini maksudnya... aku bisa saja berubah menjadi vampir?"

"Kau sangat benar." Madame membenarkan pernyataanku dengan anggukan, dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Kau memiliki 10 hari lagi. Cari tahu 'Rose Garden' di suatu tempat di kastil ini dalam 10 hari. Mawar yang tumbuh di kastil ini memiliki kekuatan mistik. Minum embun malamnya dan itu akan membersihkanmu dari kutukan vampir."

Cari 'Rose Garden' dalam 10 hari... apakah aku bisa?

"Mengapa kau begitu baik terhadapku?" aku kembali bertanya pada Madame.

"Karena kau tidak seharusnya berubah menjadi salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak bagaimana cara membantumu, tapi aku akan memberimu dukungan kalau kau mau." Dia benar-benar kucing yang baik karena mau membantuku.

"Terima kasih, Madame." Aku tersenyum lembut pada kucing itu.

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana Madame tahu hal-hal seperti itu, tapi aku masih bersyukur ada seseorang yang mau membantuku keluar dari kastil ini. Aku pastikan aku akan menemukan taman itu dan pergi dari kastil ini sebagai manusia.

Setelah aku membuat keputusan itu, suara ketukan dari pintu terdengar.

.

.

 **|| BiR : TO BE CONTINUED ||**

.

.

* * *

Tidak sesuai janji memang, tapi sepertinya Opening saja tidak cukup ToT aku akan menambahkan chapter prolog ini, untuk berjaga-jaga. RnR, jika kalian berkenan dengan cerita ini ;)


End file.
